


一起醉酒

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	一起醉酒

他们远离了喧嚣。Slash喝得太醉，说话口齿不清，连向姑娘发出邀请都做不到。Slash指了指旁边的Duff，Duff就知道这家伙要他帮忙扛回家去，有时候不用说话，一个眼神，一个手势，就是一个指令，虽然Slash已经醉到东南西北都分不清了，Duff没有告诉他，他当时指得不是自己，而是放在一边的拖把。  
酒吧里闷得如同身处浆糊之中，粘稠的空气让人难以呼吸，Duff拉着Slash出来的一刻总感觉酒吧的氛围挽留着他们，就像是拿披萨时被拉得越来越长的芝士。他们远离了酒吧20米，这种感觉才消失。  
“唔唔唔。”Slash说不清话，指着巷子。凭借几年来的喝酒经历以及对旁边吉他手的理解，Duff知道这家伙要吐了，“你不如现在吐。”Duff看Slash一直指着巷子，“我不想你到时候走到半路吐我一身。我今天穿了我最喜欢的外套。”但Slash不肯，“唔唔唔。”他一直指着旁边的小巷，Duff只好一边提防他半路呕自己身上一边把他带过去。  
Slash没有立刻呕，他先是脱离了Duff的支撑，用手撑着墙，防止自己摔跤，然后一直望着Duff，尽管他已经因为醉酒而眼神迷离。他的凝视整整持续了30秒，直到Duff皱眉想问他：“我脸上有什么东西？”的时候，他低下了腰。  
Slash盯着Duff的脸然后吐了，呕吐物里混杂着下午吃得汉堡包的残渣和晚上喝的酒，没被消化掉的绿色皱皮豌豆屹立在黄色的液体，散发着一种浓烈的酒味，那种味道可能老鼠蟑螂闻到了都要被薰跑。  
“操你妈。”Duff意识到Slash这家伙是故意的。然后他觉得自己的胃也一阵翻腾，哗啦——他也吐了，他本来晚上就没有吃什么东西，吐出来的几乎全都是胃水，现在他感觉自己肚子更没东西了。Duff望着他们的呕吐物融到了一块，真够恶心的，然后他听见Slash在笑，“去你的。”Duff轻轻揍了Slash一拳，然后他也笑了起来。“我下次就吐你脸上。”  
“那我吐回去给你做面膜。”Slash呕完之后就方便说话了，不依不饶顶回去。  
尽管灼热感从胃一路烧到喉咙，但是Slash觉得自己还能喝，虽然他不承认他眼前的Duff已经有两个了，一个是Duff，一个是Buff，也许待会还会出现第三个，第四个，一个人就是一个乐队，真棒。“我还能喝。”Slash喊出这句话的时候感觉每一个单词起码有40摄氏度，可真够烫的。  
Duff没有和他继续比较下去，把他重新扛了起来。贝斯手和吉他手的身高差和他们所使用的乐器的长度差巧妙地相似，Slash感觉像是被人吊了起来，突如其来地拉扯让他又呕出了仅剩的一点“存货”。  
他们离热闹越来越远了，太晚了，日落大道此刻已经没有什么行人，除了那些时而和他们同方向，时而逆行的醉鬼。豪车在他们身边奔驰而过，也许里面装着是演出完后前去酒吧寻欢作乐的某个大牌乐队。  
Slash和Duff住的地方离这里都有一段距离，但相比起来，Slash住的地方离这里近一些。他们搬得次数太多了，而且酒精搅乱了Duff的脑子，他想了一会才记起来Slash现在住在哪里。肩膀上那家伙倒不在意，黏黏糊糊地靠他肩上，快滑下来的时候还及时往他那边蹭一蹭，就像一个大型挂件。  
深夜起的凉风无法消除他的燥热，Duff把Slash扛到门前时衣服背后已经全是汗。“Slash，你钥匙在哪？”他扭头问旁边快要睡过去的吉他手，对方发出“嗯嗯”的两声之后从他肩膀滑下来，撅着屁股在地上摸索钥匙。  
“你怎么把钥匙放在这里。”Duff踢了踢Slash屁股。对方从门缝里摸出了备有钥匙，“我经常出门忘记带钥匙，因为我只有那么几条裤子有口袋。”Slash边说着边把门开了。  
房间内一片混乱，Duff早就习以为常——大家的房间都不是这样嘛，只不过是进来的是什么女人，有没有呕吐物的区别。Slash不知道从哪里拿出来的药，于是他们一人一半稀里糊涂地磕上了。然后无缘无故地开始做爱。Duff不记得是他还是Slash发出的邀请，生活就是这样，总有一些无厘头的事情。  
他们陷入那张弹簧不行，橡胶老化的床里。Duff老有一种幻觉——可能是药的作用，他总感觉旁边睡得不是个人，是其他生物，一种变化多端的生物，Duff不知道如何去形容，但那不重要，爽就行了。  
Duff恍恍惚惚看见蛇躺在自己胸口上。它的尾端也没有闲着，Duff感觉鸡巴被蛇缠到肿胀了。蛇吐出的热气喷到了他脸上，Duff已经放弃思考蛇为什么会那么热，他只知道蛇的鳞片在摩擦他的下体，蛇的动作很慢，它只是想往上爬，天，慢悠悠的速度让他感觉自己临近爆炸。他想抓住蛇，可它太滑，便从Duff手里溜走了。  
蛇又回来了，蛇望着他，蛇亲吻他，蛇爬过他身体的每一个部位。Duff觉得自己也该干点啥，他用手指捅进蛇的泄殖腔，温热滑腻的感觉从他手指一直传输到了他的大脑，这更促使Duff往深入探索。由于异物的进入，蛇本能地扩大了泄殖腔。蛇因不适而嘶嘶叫，但Duff听得出蛇想要更多。然后Duff掐着对方的腰满满进入，对方光滑的身子扭动了一下，稍稍改变姿势，让Duff更顺利地进去了。  
每一次抽插，Duff身下的家伙就要稍微抖动一下，伴随身体运动的还有一声声含糊的呻吟。想起今天吉他手对他开的玩笑，Duff在射的时候对Slash实施了回击，射到了Slash脸上。  
快结束时他感觉到吉他手的头发扫过他的胸膛，吉他手的头发卷曲又柔软，挠得他有点痒，Duff亲了亲索吻的黑绵羊，结束了这次做爱。  
Slash楼上的邻居还在吵着架，外面有车经过，但湿漉漉的黑发吉他手已经进入了酣睡状态，也许他今晚的梦也是湿漉漉的。Duff翻了个身，也睡去了。


End file.
